


Take His Star, Baby!

by bigsoftie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humanstuck, Kissing, Pocstuck, Video Game Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 17:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7650178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigsoftie/pseuds/bigsoftie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario Party is Sollux Captor's best wingman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take His Star, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Samantha for the pairing suggestion!  
> Based loosely on yungtown's song call 'Take My Star'. Go listen it's awesome.

You are now Sollux Captor who so happens to have parked your dad's old neon yellow jeep in the apartment parking lot of your best friend's apartment. You roll out of the car in grey skinny jeans that you got from the only big and tall store in town and a black and shirt that says 'Straight Outta College' on it. You are here to day for a gaming session that Karkat had set up weeks in advance for the involved parties of Tavros and Karkat. You can't wait to beat them. This will be a fun day to finally relax after dealing with an unusual amount of people the other day with your co-worker, Dave Strider.

You knock on the door of Karkat Vantas's apartment four times in two sets of two without saying 'Penny' this time. You vaguely hear mumbling through the door as you hear the tell tell thumping of your stocky friend who could lift you without batting an eye which has been proven in high school and even to this day. The doors opens for you to reveal your short, dark skinned, curly red headed friend.

"Sup, KK. You ready for the ultimate ass whuppin'?" You used to hate your lisp, but decided to get over yourself about it.

"About damn time dick munch. We were gonna start without you since we might actually win a game in our stupidly pitiful lives."

You hold in a snicker.

"Whatever. Let me in, it's hot as satan's balls out here." Your light brown skin is unusually sensitive about UV rays.

"Welcome to Texas," Karkat moves out of the way to let you waltz on in heading straight for the living room.

What you didn't expect in your three man gaming party was a fourth man or should you say fourth girl in you gaming party. Karkat didn't mention this to you and your heart was trying to pace itself out of your ribcage, not because of the inconvenience but for the fact that this girl was smoking at least from the back of her chestnut colored short hair and were those cat ear headphones around her neck? Upon squinting your bi-colored eyes, you see that yes those are indeed headphones with cat ears.

You didn't even realize that you were standing stock still in the hallway just staring like a total creep in his mid twenties until Karkat pushes pass you. That is what made the girl turn towards the hallway with eyes dark like the grass underneath the shade and little dark specks around her nose on her skin that was the coffee you had this morning full of coffee creamer and sugar. She waves at you like nothing was wrong when everything was definitely wrong. After she turns back around you quickly follow Karkat to the kitchen where you know he grabbing snacks for the session.

"KK, who IS that?" You whisper vaguely pointing towards the living room.

"What in the livin' hell are you talkin' about?"

"The girl in the livin' room, stupid!" You say through clenched teeth to hold back your voice because you don't want to make a bad impression through the kitchen.

"Oh, that's Nepeta Leijon"

Karkat flicks his wrist at you as he continues to make the trail mix, the only thing you'll eat out of it will be the peanut M&Ms, as you put your pointer finger up to your forehead then flick it at Karkat.

"Okay, next question, WHY is she here? You didn't tell me that we would have someone else."

Karkat shrugs before turning towards you with the giant bowl of trail mix.

"She's one of my classmates who is also a neighbor of mine and she's waiting on someone else to show up so I invited her to play till then. Satisfied, shit lord?"

He moves around you as you stare blankly at the spot Karkat used to stand at. At some point, about a minute later, you decide that you are going to flirt with Nepeta, maybe bond over a video game or two, yeah this might just work for you. You smirk to yourself making your slightly larger than average canines look almost wolfish. You quickly readjust your glasses with a red and blue scheme frame. You waltz out into the living room to see that they already had a game ready to go and your heart almost sinks in your chest. It was Mario Party, the original, this game was not a friendly one and not that good for bouncing off flirtation material. Ugh. You can make this work...maybe. Almost by divine intervention there was a spot on the floor right next to the lovely lady.

"Uh...hi?" You are the master of cool, it is you and you just know that Dave at work would vouch for you. Nepeta, as you learned not to long ago, turns to you with a wide smile on her somewhat pudgy face or at least her cheeks give you that impression.

"Hi! Are you Pawllux? I'm Nepeta I've heard a lot about you from Karkitty."

Oh. My. God. Really? Cat puns of all things and 'Karkitty'...that's a new one that you are so gonna use now. You are starting to like her just a little bit more. You can hear the bark, like a big tough softie of a dog, in Karkat's voice when he tells Nepeta to stop calling him that as he picks his character which you know is Princess Peach. Karkat claims that the game has favoritism, but you disagree if the last few games of you winning were any indication. You smirk as you look Nepeta dead in her expressive eyes.

"Oh really? Because I don't think 'Karkitty' has told you about getting your ass handed to in Mario Party."

Shit on a stick. You ignore Karkat's groan to mentally wilt at the fighting words you threw at her. Which in your mind most likely broke the window to not getting her phone number. Okay, maybe you save thi- oh wait a second nevermind because Nepeta is narrowing her eyes at you with a glint that screams that she has accepted your challenge and a smile mischievous enough to go after your heart even more than she already did.

"I dare you to try and take my stars."

That calmly dark voice did all kinds of things to you as you were practically shaking with anticipation. The only thing to break the 'challenge accepted' stare contest was tan skinned Tavros bounding in, on his prosthetic legs, from the bathroom to clumsily sit down with his mohawk looking messier than usual.

"You guys didn't, uh, start without me, did you you?"

You see Karkat wordlessly toss the controller into Tavros's lap, in which he quickly picks Donkey Kong instead of Yoshi like usual. Both of you and Nepeta turn back to the television to pick your respective characters, you chose Luigi while Nepeta chose Mario. Oh boy, this is going to be the best twenty turn game of Mario's Rainbow Castle you'll play yet.

An hour and a half later and it was as intense as you imagined it to be. Nepeta and you left a trail of destruction behind. Meaning that the two of them, screwed Karkat and Tavros out of a few stars, especially the bonus stars. The way that Nepeta purposely lost a few mini games just to get at you was amazing in the meanest way as well as a couple of vengful star steals sprinkled in. You didn't think that you would stare so dumbfoundedly at the outcome of Mario winning, but what sold you even more on this was what the beautiful girl sitting next you said:

"Have you felt my wrath, yet?"

You didn't want to look at her, but you did anyway and there was the slyest smile and meanest gleam you've seen to date.

"You don't know the half of it."

It sounded almost breathless in your ears, but you didn't care in the slightest. You're Sollux Captor and you have found yourself macking on the new girl, Nepeta, in the living room in front of your moderately surprised friends i.e, Karkat pinching the bridge of his nose and Tavros staring blankly at the both of you, after an intense game of Mario Party. You couldn't ask for anything better than this, except for her sweet digits and a date next week. 

But other than that, nothing better could have happen to you today.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestions for pairings leave a comment!


End file.
